Tarzan & Jane
by brindled soul
Summary: My crazy sequel to Hilliard McKenzie’s “Forest for the Trees” with a bit of
1. Love Making In Heaven

Tarzan & Jane Rating: NC-17 Summary... My crazy sequel to Hilliard McKenzie's "Forest for the Trees" with a bit of -Donna Summer ('I Love to Love You Baby') -Bruce Cockburn ('Wondering Where the Lions are') -DJ Sammy ('Heaven') All thrown in for good measure. ;)  
  
Here's how it left off...  
  
Kim pulled Kerry's hand toward her lips, kissing it, a smoldering eyebrow arched. Kerry smiled and turned the deadbolt, fastened the chain, turned out the light.  
  
In the dark, they started for the bedroom. "Oops, damn it." Kerry felt Kim's arm pull down after a few muted thuds. "I've fallen -"  
  
"Don't get up," Kerry said wryly. "I'll just be Tarzan and drag you. Or better yet, I'll just take you here on the ground."  
  
"Be Jane and you've got a deal." He, he this should be good! Smut city baby!  
  
Kerry laughed, not her usual laugh, but the one where she would throw her head back and expose her sexy neck. "Fine, as long as..." Before Kerry could finish her sentence Kim claimed those lips as hers and devoured them hungrily, and Kerry's normal complaint just came out as a long, sexy moan. "Kim..." Kerry said through the kisses. "Don't even think about it missy. You're mine tonight" Kim said as she started to undo the buttons of Kerry's blouse. Quickly giving up and ripping the shirt open. Lips and tongues still entangled she reached down and began to un-zipper Kerry's slacks. "God, Kim... Please, you know I can't... Oh shit!" Kerry moaned as Kim gave up and just slid under Kerry's slacks and panties, and straight into her. "You like that don't you?" Kim said as she used her teeth to unclip Kerry's front-clasp bra. "Mm, god... yes, Kim." Kerry yelped. As she rode Kim's hand, trying to urge Kim to just make her come and forget about her clothes. Kerry hadn't had sex since Kim left, why would she for that matter? Kerry needed to grab something, and fast. 'The banister' Kerry thought as she flung her hand upward to grab it. Kim looked up as she heard the click of Kerry's bracelet against it and smiled to see Kerry in such ecstasy. "God, yes... Kim yes!" Kerry screamed as her orgasm washed over her like a wave from a tsunami. Kim laid her arm across her lover's belly, pressing down a bit to ease Kerry's bucking. As soon as she stopped Kim removed what little was left of Kerry's clothing and her own, and curled up on top of Kerry. "I think you screamed my name and a few others loud enough to wake the dead sweetie" Kim cooed into the still heaving Kerry's ear. "What's it to you? Wasn't that most of your motivation?" They both chuckled. "Well, I love it, so no complaints. But, if you want the source of my motivation you need to look in the mirror." Kim said as she once again, claimed Kerry's lips as her own. The two stood and moved a few feet until they slumped down onto the couch. Kerry reached for the controller to her stereo and hit play. Hoping she had the right CD...  
  
I love to love you baby...  
  
Kim laughed loudly. "You've go to be kidding me?" "No, now shut up will you?" Kerry said seductively, visibly intent on making love to Kim.  
  
When you're lying so close to me  
  
there's no place I'd rather you be  
  
than with me here  
  
Kerry Started at Kim's cheek and slowly kissed her way down Kim's neckline. Leaving a mixed trail of hickeys and kisses, Kerry made her way down to Kim's breasts. Latching on to one with her mouth, she smoothed over the other one with her free hand. "Oh, Kerry" Kim moaned. Kerry, knowing Kim was now far beyond reach.  
  
I love to love you baby...  
  
Do it to me again and again  
  
you put me in such an awful spin  
  
in a spin  
  
Once Kerry had finished paying homage to both Kim's breasts she moved to a more sensitive area. She trailed her hand down to Kim's belly and began to trace small circles. Kim's abdominal muscled rippled and her breathing began to quicken.  
  
I love to love you baby...  
  
Lay your head down real close to me  
  
Soothe my mind and set me free  
  
set me free  
  
Kerry felt satisfied that Kim had had enough teasing and began to rub Kim's clit. "God, Kerry yes! Oh, yes!" Kim shouted.  
  
I love to love you baby...  
  
When you're lying so close to me  
  
there's no place I'd rather you be  
  
than with me here  
  
She began to buck against Kerry's hand, urging her to move to the wet area below, now dripping for attention. "Alright, I'm coming..." Kerry said with an inevitable smirk on her face.  
  
I love to love you baby...  
  
Do it to me again and again  
  
you put me in such an awful spin  
  
in a spin  
  
I love to love you baby...  
  
Kerry moved her fingers down inside Kim and moved them in her special 'come hither' motion that she knew would bring her lover to a long and hard release. Kim began to buck even harder and Kerry had to move off to the side so she wouldn't fall.  
  
I love to love you baby...  
  
I love to love you baby...  
  
Love to love you baby...  
  
I love to love you baby... 


	2. Wondering Where The Lions Are

Kim was beyond coherent phrases by now, but was moaning and screaming anything she could to voice her pleasure. Names including Kerry's, those of miscellaneous gods, and a few explicit words. Kerry added another finger and began to rub Kim's clit, and within a few hard stroked Kim stiffened. "Kerry, Kerry, god... Kerry!" Kim screamed and bucked as her climax took her to the heaven she knew and loved. Her bucking slowed, as did her moans, and she soon pulled Kerry up on top of her and kissed her. Both whispering sweet nothings and I love you into each others ears. Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
we're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
through the good times and the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
we're in heaven  
  
love is all that I need  
  
And I find it there in your heart  
  
it isn't to hard to see  
  
we're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
"Want to take this to bed?" Kim asked as she snuggled into Kerry "I'm too tired babe, let's jut stay here. Bring back the good old days of floor and couch love making." Kerry said with a slight smile. "Whatever you want babe, as long as we are together and still in love..." Kim said "Always Kim, always." Kerry said as she placed a chastised kiss on Kim's lips and snuggled in for a night of glorious sleep.  
  
Sun's up, uh huh, looks okay  
  
the world survives into another day  
  
and I'm thinking about eternity  
  
some kind of ecstasy got a hold on me.  
  
I had another dream about lions at the door  
  
they weren't half as frightening as they were before  
  
but I'm thinking about eternity  
  
some kind of ecstasy got a hold on me.  
  
Walls windows trees, waves coming through  
  
you be in me and I'll be in you  
  
together in eternity  
  
some kind of ecstasy got a hold on me  
  
Up among the firs where it smells so sweet  
  
or down in the valley where the river used to be  
  
I got my mind on eternity  
  
some kind of ecstasy got a hold on me  
  
and I'm wondering where the lions are...  
  
I'm wondering where the lions are...  
  
Huge orange flying boat rises off a lake,  
  
thousand-year-old Petroglyphs doing a double take,  
  
pointing a finger at eternity  
  
I'm sitting in the middle of this ecstasy  
  
Young men marching, helmets shining in the sun,  
  
polished as precise like the brain behind the gun  
  
(should be!) they got me thinking about eternity  
  
some kind of ecstasy got a hold on me  
  
and I'm wondering where the lions are...  
  
I'm wondering where the lions are...  
  
Freighters on the nod on the surface of the bay  
  
One of these days we're going to sail away,  
  
going to sail into eternity  
  
some kind of ecstasy got a hold on me  
  
and I'm wondering where the lions are...  
  
I'm wondering where the lions are... 


End file.
